


Fur and Crushed Velvet

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: These Two Hearts [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs With Teeth, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: When the Doctor embarrasses himself in front of Jackie, Rose decides he needs some cheering up en route to the Torchwood Hallowe’en party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from dwsmutfest, over on Tumblr: spoopy.
> 
> This has to be the cheesiest thing I have ever written... If nothing else, I hope it makes you smile!  
> Also, sorry it is a week and a half late! :D  
> Happy belated Hallowe'en.
> 
> Many thanks to Caedmon for helping me figure out how to use the word "spoopy" in any reasonable context, and some sage advice about how to end it!

* * *

 “I vaaant to suuuuuck your blooood.”  The Doctor’s breath ghosted over Rose’s neck, sending a delightful shiver down her spine. 

Laughing, she peered at him in her vanity mirror, eyebrow pencil in hand. “Wow!” She spun around on the stool to look at him properly. Her eyes raked over his body, and she licked her lips. “You look amazing!” She eyed the way his black tuxedo trousers fit him, just on the cusp of too tight. Over his crisp white shirt, he wore a deep crimson waistcoat of crushed velvet. The costume was topped off with a long, black, high-necked cloak that dropped to his ankles, lined with crimson satin to match the waistcoat. A piece of his fringe had come loose from his slicked-back coiffure, dangling temptingly above his powdered, pale forehead, just begging Rose to touch it. She swallowed hard.

“Like what you see, Rose Tyler?” He beamed at her, his goofy smile exposing the vampire fangs that lurked beneath his lips.

“A bit, yeah.” She gazed at him from under her lashes, and allowed her tongue to traverse her lips again. “Maybe later, I could convince you to bite me.”

His eyes fixated on her tongue, his Adam’s apple bobbing. His lovely, fanged mouth opened and closed, speechless.

Rose pounced on the opportunity his dumbstruck hesitation provided. “Maaaybe, I could even do some _sucking_ of my own,” she added with a lecherous twitch of her lips, her eyes dropping to his groin, where a bulge was growing, straining the fabric of his already-tight trousers. “I’d _love_ to sink my teeth into _you_.”

Eyes hooded and dark he stepped toward her.

With a prim smile she turned back to her make-up. “’S too bad Mum an’ Pete are on their way over with Tony. They’ll be here any minute.”

“Ro-ooooose.”

“Later, Doctor. Promise. Now, shoo! I have to finish my make-up or we’ll be late for the party.”

“Stupid party…” he grumbled.

“Oi! We’ve all been so stressed at work lately. This’ll be a nice way to wind down, and ‘elp some of the refugees from Yruffantar begin to assimilate. B’sides,” she waggled her eyebrows, “there’ll be nibbles…”

“I quite like the nibbles I have _right here_ ,” he whinged, his eyes roving over Rose’s curves, “and I can’t help but think that the Yruffantari will just be confused and alarmed by all the costumes.” He pouted. “And why _are_ Jackie and Pete bringing Tony over anyway?”

“I _told_ you, it’s much easier for them to take Tony trick-or-treating here. The mansion is set too far away from other houses.  Don’t worry. They’ll be long gone by the time we get back. Hey! Why don’t you watch for them coming? Maybe you can try to scare Tony and Mum.”

A crafty smile lit his face, and he whirled out the room, cloak swishing around him. “Mwhahahaha!”

“Hey, why don’t you get the sweets ready to give out? And, don’t you dare eat any of them…”

\--oOo--

“That man! Honestly!” Jackie rolled her eyes, as the Doctor fled out the door to wait for Rose in the car. 

“Mum, leave ‘im alone. He’s already embarrassed enough.”

“Imagine, tryin’ to eat a toffee with those teeth in! The plonker!”

“Leave it, Mum!”

“Oh, alright, then. Off you go. Have fun. You look lovely.”

“Thanks.” Rose checked her appearance in the full-length mirror in the hallway. She ran her fur-covered hands over the wolf wig that sat on her head, ears and fur blending with her own messy blonde tresses. A fur tunic, cinched at the waist, and tall, furry boots over grey, stay-up tights completed the ensemble. She leaned in to touch up her eyeliner wings. Overall, she had kept the make-up quite light, painting on bushy eyebrows and furry cheekbones over a grey complexion. A darkened nose and whiskers gave the impression of a snout. Like the Doctor, she concealed fangs below her red lips.

Rose giggled when little arms wrapped around her legs.

“Wosie!”

“Toto!” She ruffled her brother’s hair, and crouched down to him. She adjusted the Gryffindor scarf around the little boy’s neck. “You have fun tonight, Mr. Potter.  Watch out for Voldemorte. He lives a couple of doors down, ya know.”

Tony giggled. Then his little face dropped. “’M sorry I laughed at the Doctah. I think I made ‘im sad.”

“That’s alright, Toto. ‘E knows you love ‘im. His feelings were jus’ a little bruised, ‘cause  ‘e wanted to be scary, an’ it came out all wrong.  Okay?”

The little boy nodded.

Rose stood up and did her best werewolf impression at him, growling and brandishing her claws.

He giggled again. “You’re not all that scary either, Wosie.”

“Nope! I’m not! See you later, Toto. And go easy on Mum, tonight, yeah?

“Oi!” Jackie interjected. “I’ve survived plenty of _your_ tricks _and_ your treats, little Madam! I’ll survive this one too!”

Rose and Tony shared a conspiratorial smirk as Rose slipped out the door to join the Doctor in the car.

\--oOo--

When Rose arrived at the car, the Doctor was still sulking. She watched him for a moment, admiring his pouting lower lip, imagining how lovely it would feel kissed between her own; how sweet it would be with a lingering hint of toffee. She felt a rush of arousal between her thighs.

She opened the driver’s door. “Right you. Out. I’m drivin’.”

“I’m fine, Rose.”

“Doctor, as your Field Supervisor, I disagree. Out. Now.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but complied. He slouched around to the passenger side. “Jackie will never let me live this down, you know,” he lamented as he shut the door. “You look beautiful, by the way.”

“Mmmm, ta!” She smiled, starting the car and pulling away from the kerb. “And don’t worry about Mum. She’ll forget about it soon enough. Tony is right worried about havin’ hurt your feelin’s, though.”

“I just wanted… urrrrgh! And when I tried to talk… the toffee… the bloody fangs… Everything came out wrong, and it just kept getting worse! Rose, I’ve always counted on my gob. If there’s _one_ thing I can do, it’s _talk_. But tonight…”

“I’m sure it wasn’t so bad…”

“Rose, I said spoopy! _SPOOPY!_ I called myself SPOOPY! How is that ‘ _not so bad_ ’, hmmmm?

Rose began to chuckle.

“The toffee was stuck all over my teeth an–”

“I told you not to eat those sweets.”

“Spoopy, Rose! I was supposed to say spooky. Now I’ve likened myself to some rubbish internet meme…”

Rose chortled. “C’mon, Doctor, you have to admit, it _is_ a little bit funny.” She reached her furry paw over to give his hand a squeeze, but he pulled away from her, turning to lurk under his cloak and glower out the passenger window. Rose’s heart sank, but she continued to drive.

A few moments later, the Doctor swung his head to look at her. “Don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re going the wrong way.”

“I’m drivin’, Doctor,” she reminded him. “I know where I’m goin’.”

“But… we’re nowhere _near_ Torchwood; we’re not even in the city anymore.”

“Very observant.” Rose levelled a heated gaze at the Doctor. She pulled off on the side of the dark road and parked the car. She flicked on the dome light, got out, and sauntered around to the passenger side, switching her hips in a way she hoped was alluring, and keeping her hooded gaze locked on his astonished eyes. She opened his door as he watched her, nonplussed.

“Stay where you are,” she insisted, placing a firm paw to his chest, pushing him back into the seat. “I just wanted to assure you,” she gave him a lascivious smirk, “that I don’t find you spoopy at all. In fact, I just find you to be…” She leaned into the car, growling into his ear, breathing in his scent. “I find you to be… _bloody sexy_.” She slid her furry hand down to cup his groin, and was rewarded with the sharp hitch of his breath, and the feel of him beginning to harden beneath her palm.

Ducking her head, she clambered into the car, setting herself astride him, one knee on either side of his thighs.

“Rose…”

“Shut up. I’m drivin’, Doctor.” She rutted against him. He was nearly there, nearly fully hard. Reaching down between them, she fumbled with his belt, trouser button, and zipper. He sighed as her hand enclosed his length through his pants, hardening further under her touch. She shuffled backward off the seat, onto the floor. Pulling up on the lever under the seat, she moved the seat back as far as it would go so she could kneel comfortably between the Doctor’s knees.

“Fuck, Rose,” he groaned, as she ran her tongue up his length through his pants. “Anyone could drive by and see us.”

“Yeah, they could.” She squeezed his balls, making his hips jerk up, off the chair. Quickly, she tugged at the waistbands of both his trousers and pants, and managed to pull them down below his hips, just before he sank back to the seat. His gorgeous, thick cock bobbed against the crushed velvet of his waistcoat, and she wrapped her fur-covered hand around it, pumping him. As moisture gathered at his tip, she wrapped her full lips around him, savouring the tang of his precome. She hummed her approval, and the sight of him, eyes closed, his long neck exposed as his head tipped back in ecstasy, brought a fresh ache of arousal in her core.

She bared her fangs, and tilting her head to the side, gently nibbled her way up and down his throbbing cock. He shuddered in response, breath coming in heavy pants, his hands grasping at the fur covering her head.

“Told you I couldn’t resist sinking my teeth into you,” she growled over his quivering flesh. “You taste so good.”

“I’m gonna come, Rose. Gonna come!”

“NO!” she barked, and then allowed her voice to go quiet and commanding. “No. I will tell you when you can come. You were a bad, little vampire, back there at the flat. You ate that toffee when I _specifically_ told you not to; when you could have waited and had _me_ later. But _you_ wanted instant gratification. So, you must learn to wait.” Rose sank her fangs in harder, just enough for him to feel the sharp tips pressing into his sensitized skin. He gasped, eyes wide and dark and fixed on hers.

“ _I_ will be fully satisfied before I allow _you_ to come. Do you understand?”

“Ye-yes,” he stammered.

“Yes, what?” She gripped him with her sharp teeth again.

“Yes, my Bad Wolf, my Goddess.”

“Nice! I quite like that ‘Goddess’ bit!” She broke character briefly, but when he offered her a cheeky wink, she pressed down harder with her teeth. “Impertinent creature of the night. You will have to learn your place.”

“My place is by your side, pleasuring you, my Goddess.”

“Quite right too. But you have far too much to say, Vampire. I think you could put that gob to much better use. And those fangs…” Rose prowled up his body, until she sat astride him again. She rocked against him, tugging her knickers aside so her sopping heat made direct contact with his rigid length.

He moaned his pleasure. “Please, Bad Wolf, take me inside you. Let me fuck you.”

“Oh, you’ll fuck me, alright, Vampire… with that tongue, and those fangs.” Rose leaned down the side of the chair releasing the recline lever, sending the two of them violently backward, so she was lying on top of him. She couldn’t supress the burst of laughter that erupted from her. The Doctor’s face broke into a wide grin, as well, his eyes sparkling.

Rose pressed a loving kiss to his lips before switching back into her role of Bad Wolf. “You find this funny, do you? Well, I warn you, I am insatiable. Only once _I_ am fully satisfied will I let _you_ come. Then you’ll have a reason to smile. Do you understand?” She reached behind her to run a claw up the length of his cock.

He nodded, mouth gaping, panting. “Yes, my Goddess.”

“Do you remember the safe word?”

His face twisted in displeasure. “Jackie.”

She grabbed him by his gorgeous hair and snogged him. Their fangs made the kiss feel strange and uncomfortable, but she could taste the sweetness of the toffee on his lips and tongue, and sucking his plush lower lip into her mouth, she put her fangs to good use, biting down on him. They pulled away from the kiss and she leaned forward just enough that the Doctor’s mouth was against her pulse point. He took a deep breath, drawing air over her throat, raising goosebumps. He opened his mouth, his lips and fangs pressing into her sensitive skin, and sucked hard.

She cried out at the exquisite pain of the bite. “Insolence!” she snapped. “It is well past time for you to satisfy my needs. She bent to whisper in his ear. “I hope this works. The angle of your head on the headrest is all wrong.” She huffed in frustration.

“The headrest is removable, my Goddess.”

She stared at him in frank astonishment. “You’ve done well, Vampire. You shall _certainly_ be rewarded for your ingenuity.”

“Here, allow me, my Goddess.”

Rose lifted herself off the Doctor, smacking her head on the ceiling and giggling as he twisted to remove the offending headrest. “Next car we get is going to be much bigger!” she vowed.

“Or bigger on the inside, anyway!” The Doctor tossed the headrest somewhere behind the driver’s seat, and reclined his head right back onto the back seat of the little car.

“Oh, _that’s_ perfect.” Rose admired his gorgeous neck once more, and bent to nibble her way up it, until she reached his jaw.  “Now, Vampire! Are you ready to fuck me?”

“Oh, yes! With my tongue and my fingers and my… fangs. I’m always ready to fuck you, beautiful Bad Wolf.” He chuckled, his hands coming up to stroke the sides of her hairy tunic. His hands at her waist, he coaxed her forward, until her knees were securely on the back seat of the car, and her moist sex was suspended above his lips. As he tugged her knickers out of the way and hummed against her, a rush of arousal washed through her at the sensation of his cool breath against her heat, and she leaned forward gripping the headrest of the back seat to steady herself.

He spread her wide with his long fingers, and licked her from bottom to top, swirling the tip of his tongue around her swollen clit, eliciting a long, low keening from her lips.

“That’s right, my Bad Wolf,” he rumbled. “I’m going to make you howl.”

“Shut up and fuck me, Vampire!”

“Your wish is my command!” He inserted a finger, twisting it just so, and pumped it in and out of her, as he lapped at her clit.

She fought the urge to bear down and rut against his mouth, her pleasure soaring higher with each thrust and every lick. But she wanted more. “Mo- more fingers. I- I need…”

He obliged, adding two more fingers, stretching her open, curling them against her sensitive inner wall, building her up higher than she’d ever been before. He suckled her sensitive bud until she was aware of nothing but the exquisite bliss of his ministrations as he drew her ever closer to the edge, but never allowing her to fly. Her thighs trembled, and her inner walls pulsed with the need to release, throbbing around his plunging fingers. Then his fangs were pressing into the flesh on either side of her clit, and when he gave her one final, firm suck, she exploded in devastating bliss, her mouth dropping open in a silent scream, body arched back, and arms thrown wide.  He conducted her through her orgasm, drawing out every last burst of pleasure with firm sweeps of his tongue and curls of his fingers in her velvet heat.

Only then did he ease her down from her high, withdrawing his fingers and pressing gentle kisses against her sex. “Rassilon, you’re beautiful,” the Doctor hummed against her responsive flesh. “For a moment there, you were glowing in the headlights of a passing car. You looked… golden.” He shuddered. “Bad Wolf. My Goddess!”

Boneless, she slumped forward against the back of the rear seats, her legs quaking, and her breath coming in heavy gasps.

“Here, love…” His hands at her waist were guiding her back down his body, where she collapsed, her fur and blond hair curling against the velvet of his waistcoat as her lay her head over his heart.

“Your turn now,” she smiled against his chest. “I think you’ve earned it, Vampire. That was just… guh… I’ve never…”

“Shhhhh,” he reassured her, “you rest. I’ll be fine for a bit.”

“No, I’m alright, really. Insatiable, yeah. Besides, you _must_ receive your reward.” She ran a claw down the Doctor’s cheek, and scrambling to straddle his slim hips, she reached down and pulled the lever to bring the seat back to an upright position. “Remember, Doctor,” she sent him a suggestive smile, tongue perched between her fangs, “I’m driving.”

“How could I forget?”

As he tipped his head to capture her mouth in a passionate snog, she could taste herself lingering on his lips and tongue, and feel the evidence of his persistent arousal pressing impatiently against her.

Spreading herself wide with one paw, she plunged herself over his thick, eager length. They would be beyond fashionably late for the party, and their make-up would need more than just a little touching up, but that was quite alright with her. The Bad Wolf had assured her Vampire, beyond the darkest, spookiest shadow of a doubt, he could always count on his gob to get him out of the stickiest of situations, and to her, he would always be so much better than a rubbish internet meme.


End file.
